The Ultimate Medicine
by yamatolover
Summary: Robin is sick and Starfire takes care of him. She really does know the best remedy. Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything that it pertains to.


**_The Ultimate Medicine_**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything that it pertains to.

His head was killing him. He had gotten only 2 hours of sleep and he felt like he was going to pass out. As Robin stumbled over to the medicine cabinet he saw himself in the mirror. His face was a pale green and his eyes were duller than normal. He reached into the cabinet and found some Tylenol. He tossed a few pills into his mouth and swallowed. He took a shower and got dressed and then headed to the kitchen for breakfast. The rest of the team was already out there. Robin grabbed a plate of sausage and eggs and sat down next to Starfire. All conversation stopped. Beastboy was the first to speak. "Hey man, are you okay?" Robin just nodded and continued to eat. When he was done he tried to get up but his legs collapsed. He fell to the ground and blacked out. When he woke up he felt a cold, wet cloth pressed against is forehead. He opened his eyes and saw Starfire sitting in front of him. He smiled weakly and tried to talk but nothing came out. Starfire laughed and dabbed at his head with the cloth. H looked around and noticed that they were in his room on his bed. He reached up and felt that his mask was gone. He tried to sit up but Starfire pushed him back down. "You need to rest Robin. That is the only way to get your strength back. Besides, you look very nice without your mask on." He smiled and pulled her down beside him. He snuggled closer to her and held her in his arms. At first she tensed up but after a few seconds she got comfortable and snuggled into him. They laid like that for nearly an hour. Robin felt a lot better now. He turned to face Starfire to see if she was asleep. She was. He leaned in closer and kissed her. "Thanks Starfire." He said hoarsely. "Your welcome." She mumbled. He sat up in shock. She pulled him back down and brought her lips to his. He sat there and just stared. Before he knew it he was kissing back. They tumbled around and ended up on the floor. Robin was on top of Starfire as their lips melted together. Starfire's hand crept up Robin's shirt and the contact made him groan. He was about to lose it if they didn't shed some clothes. Starfire was apparently thinking along the same lines because when he looked down, his shirt was already unbuttoned and Starfire was puling it off of him. He reached the bottom of her shirt and lifted it off of her. He stared in awe at the sight that lay before him. She was beautiful. He ran his hands up and down her sides. She groaned and pulled his hands up to her breast, which were stilled covered by her bra. He took a deep breath and reached around her to undo her bra. Starfire pulled him up to her and kissed him. Her hands were roaming over his chest and she began to kiss his neck. He was still trying to undo the stupid contraption but he couldn't even concentrate. Starfire had begun to move down his chest and he thought he would die if she went any slower. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. They jumped at the sudden sound. "Robin if you're feeling any better we really need your help with this game." Cyborg said. Robin got up and looked at Starfire. They got dressed quietly and without looking at the each other. When they finally finished Robin turned to Starfire. Before he could say anything she grabbed him and pulled him closer to him. She kissed him with the fierceness of a wild woman. "Now that you are feeling better, go play your game. Later, we shall play mine." She said and walked away. He looked at her retreating form and couldn't help but wonder what he had gotten himself into. He smiled and shook his head as he walked out to where Cyborg and Beastboy were playing. He knew now that he would definitely have to get sick more often.

Hoped that you liked it. It was a little more mature than most of the ones that I write. Please review and tell me if you want a sequel.


End file.
